


Red Light

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudity, Oneshot, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Ron learns the hard way that you should always knock before entering your brothers' room





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> Comments make me cum

"Well go on! It'll only take a moment!" Charlie smiled apologetically but firmly down at his younger brother. 

"We can meet you there," Ginny said, already putting on her Chaser's mitts as she rose from The Burrow's kitchen table. "It isn't like we can play with three people anyway."

Ron heaved a heavy sigh and turned away from their table and towards the central staircase. "Fiiinneeee," he groaned, "I'll go get them. See you in a few." 

"Thanks, Ron," Charlie clapped him on the shoulder as he and Ginny headed to the door. "Quick now, before Mum comes home with Percy." They left Ron to stump sullenly upstairs to get his twin older brothers down for a game of Two-On-Three Quidditch. 

He should have realized something was amiss before he even reached their room's landing. Odd creaks and loud gasps could be heard from their room, but Ron, his mind ever wandering, was caught up in thoughts of the next school year at Hogwarts, how he wished he could try out for the Gryffindor team, and why Harry hadn't responded to any of his letters that summer....

These thoughts kept Ron distracted all the way to the door of Fred and George's room. None of the doors at The Burrow had locks (Molly didn't trust them, and what was the point when a simple _Alohomora_ would bypass them anyway?), but with a houseful of boys almost everyone had learned by now to knock first. Everyone, that is, except for Ron, who hadn't yet received the lesson he was walking into. He pushed into the room without hesitation. 

The twins froze instantly. It was their silence that first tipped Ron that something was off, because (though he hadn't really noticed them) the whole way up to Fred and George's room he'd heard their moans, and the sudden lack of them was jilting. In any case, he wasn't sure what he was looking at. He blinked several times, just beyond the threshold, and tried to work out the scene before him. 

There wasn't a single item of clothing on either of them, but rather sweaty flesh against sweaty flesh. One of the twins, George perhaps, was draped atop the other, who was on his hands and knees on their bed. A moment later Ron realized that the top twin's penis was long and hard and disappearing up inside the other's smooth butt. 

He could tell by the looks of shock on their faces that what they were doing was wrong. Ron took a single hesitant step back, his face burning with shame. He could feel a stirring in his gut, one that at his age and with his lack of experience was unclassifiable. He gasped despite himself as the twins uncoupled, George tugging his cock out of his brother. Fred cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Ahem, w-what are you doing here, Ron?" He tried to sound nonchalant, even though his ears were turning as vividly red as his mussed hair. 

"Quidditch," Ron scuffed his feet awkwardly, feeling a strange, warm tightness in his shorts. "Er, Charlie, Ginny, and I wanted you to come play with us..." Ron started to turn back towards the door. This was clearly the sort of thing he should forget about as soon as possible. He had to get out of there.

The twins moved faster than Ron would have thought possible. Before he had so much as taken another step out the door they were upon him. Fred grabbed his shoulders,  
Steering him back deeper into their room while George snapped the door closed again. 

"We can't let you leave, Ron," George told him as he made his way over to the dresser, atop of which sat two wands. 

"Not yet, anyway," Fred told him as they came to a stop by the twins' bed. Ron was turned to face George, who had lifted his wand from the dresser. Both of the older boys were still stiff as boards down below, and Ron could feel Fred's member pressing into his lower back. 

"I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed, eyeing the wand in George's hand apprehensively (though he couldn't help but shoot furtive glances down at the boy's package). "I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone what I saw. . . I don't even know what I saw!"

"Oh, Ron," Fred chided, "you say that like we were doing something bad." 

"What, you mean you weren't?" 

The twins shook their heads, small grins creeping onto their faces. "Not at all, little bro," George said. "On the contrary, it's a very fun and natural thing. It's just not something we're supposed to talk about, see." 

"It's embarrassing," Fred supplied. "Unless of course, if you're part of the fun." He rolled his hips and made Ron gasp out as his older brother's cock pressed even more firmly against him. 

"And we want to bring you in on it. Won't take but a few minutes. Fred and I are already wound up, and you're young enough to have practically nonexistent stamina. We should be down before Charlie gets suspicious!" George directed his wand at Ron. 

"But you're not allowed! You're not of age!" Ron cried, nodding at the wand. 

"Fred and I do a lot that we aren't technically old enough to do. We drive, we drink a little, we gamble.... And you're about to find out the rest. _Evanesco!_"

The humid room suddenly got a little cooler. Ron felt his clothes disappear off his body. He gasped out, suddenly completely naked and it was revealed to the twins that Ron's freckled didn't stop at his face. They spanned most of his body, though his smooth stomach was spared and his legs were more or sleds freckle-free. Of course, that wasn't the only feature revealed to Ron's brothers. He already had a sizable and still-growing erection. 

George whistled. 

"Blimey!" Fred breathed, gazing down over Ron's shoulder as more and more of his wet head pushed out of its snug wrapper. "He has to be as big as us already!" 

Ron shyly tried to reach down and cover himself, but Fred gently grabbed his wrists and tugged them away. Ron found the exposure both embarrassing and alluring. His cock was no longer the soft, small, floppy member he was used to. Now it was stiff, large, and stoic. He'd encountered this a couple times before, usually right when he woke up, but never with anyone watching and never with these new feelings flooding him so intensely. It set his skin aflame. 

"I can't take my eyes off him," George said in a strangely hushed voice. His eyes were indeed glued to Ron's dick. "I guess it's true what they say, then. I always hated the saying 'Weasley: poor as a gnome, hung like a horse,' but you've gotta admit it's starting to hold water."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Remember that time last sure when we caught Percy masturbating in the shower?" 

George chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, when we were trying to snatch his Prefect badge. Nice sized cock. The only way he lives up to the title of 'big brother.'"

"I like Ron's more, though," Fred smirked elvishly and reached a hand down to Ron's shaft. Before the younger boy, who hadn't understood most of what had just been said, had a chance to react, he was being touched. 

Fred gave him two slow stroked, watching hungrily as Ron's foreskin moved tightly over his head. Ron's legs suddenly started to shake, feeling weak. An undulating pleasure rose briefly in his gut at the movement and he had to lean back against Fred for support. 

"I've gotta agree with you there, Fred. Just look at that foreskin!"

Fred moved his hand up so that Ron's head was pushed as far back inside his sheath as was possible, making Ron shiver. He then relinquished his grip entirely and slipped a pointer finger down inside his younger brother's foreskin, ripping against his head before pinching the thin, soft wrapper between two fingers and tugging lightly at it, stretching it out and showing it off. Ron couldn't hold back his sharp gasp, even as Fred released him again and moved his hand back up to the boy's shoulder. 

"You like that, don't you?" He muttered in Ron's ear. 

Fred pushed him slowly towards the bed. Intrigued, Ron obeyed and climbed into it as George slunk over, wand still firmly in hand. 

"You want to play with us, Ron?" George asked in a candied voice. Ron couldn't deny that so far everything had felt good and addictive, but these were still his brothers. Even pleasure couldn't mask his annoyance with them. At least, not yet. 

"I'm not a bloody first year!" Ron growled. "You don't have to talk to me like that." 

"I think he needs a little more persuading," George winked at his twin. An understanding seemed to pass between the two. Fred nodded, then crawled on his hands and knees onto the bed, pushing his ass in the air so his cheeks spread open and exposed his still gaping and wet asshole. 

Ron's breath caught as he gazed upon it. A fresh wave of arousal swept over him, all but extinguishing his annoyance. 

"Go on, then," George said, giving Ron's back a small push forward. 

"Whad'you mean?" 

"Put your penis inside Fred's arse. Go on, now. While you're still hard! It'll feel really good~" George laid back lazily, as if to watch. 

"W-what?! Put it in there?! But that's where-"

"It's alright, Ron," Fred said calmly from his submissive position, "we do this all the time. We're always good about cleaning first," he nodded over his shoulder at his own wand lying on the dresser. 

"Hurry, now," George told him. "We haven't got much time. I promise it'll feel amazing!" 

Ron gulped, then nodded his acceptance. He moved himself behind Fred. Every movement felt like it took several minutes, though in reality they altogether took only a few seconds. He grabbed his dick with his wand hand and Fred's butt cheek with the other, then carefully positioned himself against Fred's hole, peeling back his foreskin off his full, round head instinctively as he went. 

Fred's hole was still slick and warm. Warmer than it should have been, making Ron believe that whatever liquid was coating Fred's hole had magical properties. Still, it was perfect. He got a little bit of the stuff on his cock. The purple head began to press ever so gently inside, giving Ron a taste. 

Gratification came instantly. For the first time Ron was shown just how incredibly sensitive the head of his penis was. And he could feel Fred's hole, which had closed up after George had pulled out, stretching just the tiniest amount for him. 

"It's alright, Ron," Fred said soothingly. "I want this. It won't hurt either of us. I promise." 

Ron took a deep breath, then nodded. The slightest of pushes had him sinking inside. Fred was fairly loose, a testament to how often he and George did this, but he was also quite snug. They hadn't been lying about the pleasure, either. That first impression had only been a small taste, and as Ron pushed deeper inside the feelings grew. The inner walls of Fred's asshole stimulated Ron's head perfectly, making him moan out loudly as stars danced before his eyes. 

"His tongue fell out already!" George said happily. He moved forward suddenly. "I have to get in on this."

He waited until Ron had sunk his dick in halfway. When the younger boy paused to take a shaky, gasping breath, George pressed forward. He grabbed and parted his brother's butt cheeks with one hand and tapped his asshole with wand tip. 

"_Lubrico! Scourgify! Tergeo!_" muttered George before casting his wand aside on the bedding. Ron took a sharp breath as he felt this warm trickling wetness over his back entrance and a nearly unnoticeable weight lift from within. 

"What are you doing?" 

Ron didn't even need an answer. Not really. Now that he was halfway inside Fred he knew **exactly** what was happening. And George didn't dignify the question with a response anyway. He just moved forward and placed a hand between Ron's shoulder blades, bending the boy softly forward over the other twin. George proceeded to position himself at Ron's asshole, a small smirk playing at his face. 

"This'll stretch a bit, Ron. It's your first time. But I am _excellent_ at lubrication charms. Pain will be at a minimum. The perfect level for blending and balancing with pleasure. Erm, once the pleasure kicks in, that is." 

This was the first time Ron had experienced _anything_ like this. He knew he should go slowly. But he was too damn curious. Well, that and he was worried of Charlie getting suspicious. 

"Whatever you're going to do, do it," he told George. "Fred seems like he likes it. I will too!"

"A lot of confidence for a virgin," George said. His words distracted Ron as he began to ease smoothly and snugly inside. 

Ron, who had just opened his mouth to reply, let out a choking gasp instead as his asshole stretched suddenly. Though George had scarcely gone past the head, Ron already felt like he was being crammed. It felt sore, it felt strained, achey. It hurt. It hurt _good!_

"Mmmnnaaahhhhhuuyhhh~"

"I think that was Trollish for 'I like that, big brother,'" Fred snickered. "Come on, Ron, I'm still here. Finish pushing it in me!"

It was somewhat difficult for Ron to do as Fred told him, what with so many new sensations all but overstimulating him. But he managed to give a hearty thrust and bury his dick the rest of the way inside his older brother, making them both groan pleasurably. Meanwhile, George scooted forwards, pressing himself further inside Ron and going down to the middle of his shaft. 

"I don't want to go too fast or, God forbid, hurt you," said the older boy from behind Ron, "so here's how this is gonna work: you do everything. You go at your own pace. When you pull out of Fred you'll be pushing me further inside you, understand?" 

Instead of nodding or speaking, Ron jerked his hips backward to show his grasp of the situation. George gasped and Ron cried out as the twin's cock was thrust hard against his sweet spot while Ron's own member was tugged back halfway out of Fred. Ron took sharp, deep breaths, gathering himself, then thrust forward again. 

"Aahh, Merlin" Fred mewled. "H-he's good at this, Georgie! Do it again!" 

Ron did so eagerly, loving the uncomfortable pleasure in his rear just as much as the smooth ecstasy coming from his cock inside his other brother. He started going faster, working up a swinging cadence of thrusting into Fred while pulling off of George, then tugging out of Fred and sinking back onto George. 

"Unholy _fuck,_ I'm going to c-cum!!" George gasped suddenly, grabbing onto Ron's shoulder. Ron hadn't the foggiest what that meant, but Fred seemed to know. He chucked between his gasps.

"Th-that didn't take much, ahhh, d-did it?" 

George clenched his eyes shut and hissed with pleasure. "Well we're in a h-h-hurry, so I'm not exactly h-holding it b-back!" He moaned loudly as Ron pulled his hips back into him. "Fuck, here it comes!" 

Ron was still perplexed as to what George was talking about when he felt it happen. He had just pushed George inside him down to the balls when the older boy's shaft began to twitch hard. Its throbbing felt magnificent against his prostate, so he paused his movements and let it happen. And then George was covering his mouth with his free hand to muffle a cry as his other gripped Ron's shoulder hard, fingers biting into skin. The light pain served only to excite Ron. 

George's cock's twitches changed slowly into convulsions, and though the younger teen didn't know it, with each convulsion came a thick stream of pearly white liquid spat out of George's cock deep deep inside his brother. It only lasted for all of 20 seconds but felt a lot longer to George and Ron, the latter of who was new to this sort of experience. 

"Don't stop now, Ron!" Fred piped up just as George's orgasm was wrapping up. "We don't want it to dissipate now, do we?" 

Ron had no idea what "it" was, but couldn't deny that thus far everything had felt good, so he resumed his thrusts as a drained George Weasley slumped forward atop him. 

"Aahhh yeah, that's it!" Fred hummed happily, eyes glazing over as George croaked out a whine, his cock growing overly sensitive with pleasure as it was milked post-orgasm. 

Ron almost didn't notice a peculiar feeling rising up in his gut, so discorporated was his focus. He had found himself noticing random small things like the way sweat gleamed on Fred's back, how much more tousled his older brother's hair had become, the way their breathing was growing more and more shallow and labored. 

More distractions from Ron's coming orgasm (though he didn't know that's what this was) came as George whined out loudly, his sensitive cock well overstimulated by Ron's continued thrusts back and forth inside of Fred. The whines came right in Ron's ear and sent shivers down his spine, increasing his arousal. 

But eventually the build of pleasure inside Ron became too great for him to remain ignorant. It teased bigger and better pleasures that the boy was only too happy to chase. He deepened his thrusts and closed his eyes when strands of sweaty, red hair fell into his face. His hands were too busy grabbing and rubbing on his older brother's body to wipe the hair aside. 

"Ohhh my **God!**" Fred groaned out, arching his back so that his shoulders pressed against Ron's bare, sweaty chest. "I'm gonna cum!" 

Ron didn't know what that meant, but he liked the sound of it, the way Fred's voice was full of praise and lust. And indeed Ron himself was so close that his own mind was clouded and tingly. He tried to keep thrusting, but it was growing increasingly difficult to make his body do what he wanted. His skin felt raw and the signals kept getting confused as they traveled from his brain to his hips. 

"Nnnmmumaaaahh~" Ron slurred out, meaning to say _this is better than Quidditch!_ but his tongue betrayed him. 

And then it became too much. Ron's senses grew overloaded in a flash. His vision turned staticy and a tight insistent tugging in his gut pulled forth his first-ever load. Ron couldn't help but cry out with both his older brothers as he shot his spunk deep inside Fred while Fred shot his onto the bedding. 

"B-blimey!" George hissed as he sat up, panting hard (though a little softer than the other two boys) as he slowly tugged his softening member out of Ron's ass. "Oh, _Merlin,_ that was something!"

Ron could only give a single nod in numb agreement. He was going to need a moment before he was ready to do anything. His cock was still hard and wedged inside Fred, who was trembling softly with his eyes closed. 

"Oh, don't tell me you've lost all your energy!" George lightly smacked Ron on the ass, jolting him and making his eyes flash to full alertness as he took a sharp breath. "We still have a Quidditch game to play!" He seemed to be recovering much quicker than his brothers. "Come on, now, we'd better all get dressed. I'll, erm, summon back our clothes."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were gone for _ages!_" Ginny crossed her arms as Fred, George, and Ron approached (an impressive feat considering she was holding a broom). Ron was walking a bit more gingerly than his two brothers, though that was due more to his being unused to the post-sex sensations than any real soreness. 

"Yeah, that had to be ten, fifteen minutes," Charlie said with a raised eyebrow from behind Ginny. "We were starting to get worried." 

Fred waved his hand dismissively. "Ahh, sorry Charlie. Ginny. We had to get dressed but we made Ron wait with us so you wouldn't start before we got here." 

"You got dressed.... For fifteen minutes?" 

Fred faltered, but George pulled attention away. "Are we gonna play Quidditch or what? You woke us up, after all. This had better be worth it!" 

Ron could feel Charlie's eyes on him and tried to keep his face impassive and blush-free. No one could ever know what had happened between he, Fred, and George. Not Harry or Hermione, not Charlie, and certainly not Ginny. And Charlie soon gave a shrug and seemed to discard his curiosity." 

"Yeah... Yeah, let's play. Ron, Ginny, you can have Fred. I'll take George."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> Comments make me cum


End file.
